27x08 - Vatertag
('' Roseals sie die Tardis verlässt.) '''Rose: ' „So was verrücktes. Heute starb mein Vater. Ich dachte es war grau, und stürmisch. Aber es ist ein ganz normaler Tag.“ Doctor: „Die Vergangenheit ist ein anderes Land. 1987 waren sie ein Kleinkind. Wollen sie das wirklich?“ Rose: „Ja.“ --- * (Peters Tod. Originalzeitlinie.) (Rose und der Doctor stehen an der Straße und warten.) Rose: ' „Hier ist es. Jordanroad. Er war spät dran. Er hatte noch ein Hochzeitsgeschenk besorgt. Mom sagt heute noch diese blöde Vase.“ (''Ein schwarzes Auto fährt vorbei hält an.) '''Rose: „Er stieg aus seinem Wagen aus...“ (Der Wagen hält an.) Rose: ' „Und ging über die Straße. Oh Gott gleich geschieht es.“ (''Der Doctor nimmt Rose Hand. Pete steigt aus, im Hintergrund ist ein silbernes Auto zu sehen. Pete wirft die Tür ins Schloss, überrascht blickt er auf. Reifen quietschen. Rose sieht weg. Die Vase geht zu Bruch. Das silberne Auto fährt weiter.) '''Doctor: „Gehen sie zu ihm, schnell.“ (Rose wirkt wie paralysiert. Starrt auf den Mann auf der Straße. Schnitt. Rose und der Doctor lehnen an einer Mauer, Sirenen eines Krankenwagens sind zu hören.) Rose: ' „Jetzt ist es zu spät. (''Der Doctor sieht sie an.) Als der Krankenwagen kam war er schon tot. Er darf nicht allein sterben. Können wir das wiederholen?“ (Der Doctor blickt ernst. Schnitt.) --- * (Rose rettet ihren Vater. Zeitlinie A.) (Die jüngeren Versionen des Doctors und Rose stehen an der Straße und warten. An der Ecke lauern ihre zukünftigen ich's.) '''Doctor 2: „Okay. Das sind unsere ersten Ichs, keine gute Idee das wir gleichzeitig in doppelter Ausführung hier sind. Die beiden dürfen uns keines falls sehen. Warten sie bis sie weg rennt, er ihr folgt. Dann laufen sie zu ihrem Dad.“ (Petes Wagen fährt vorbei. Er hält an.) ' Rose1:' „Oh Gott gleich geschieht es.“ (Pete macht sich daran auszusteigen.) Rose 2: „Ich kann das nicht.“ Doctor 2: „Sie müssen nichts tun was sie nicht wollen. Aber das ist ihre letzte Möglichkeit.“ (Rose 2 läuft auf die Straße.) Doctor 2: „ROSE! NICHT!“ (Pete ist dabei auszusteigen, Rose 2 rennt an ihren jüngeren ich's vorbei, der silberne Wagen kommt quietschend um die Ecke gefahren. Pete sieht überrascht den Wagen, sofort wird er von Rose 2 umgerissen. Die Vase rollt über die Straße. Doctor 1 und Rose 1 verschwinden in einem gelben licht. Doctor 2 blickt starr auf die Szene.) Rose: ''' „Ich hab's geschafft. Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet.“ '''Peter Alan Tyler: „Haben sie gesehen wie schnell der war? Haben sie dir Nummer?“ Rose: ' „Ich hab's getan. Mein Gott du, bist am leben. Das Auto hätte dich totgefahren.“ '''Pete: ' „Jetzt mal ganz ruhig ich hab's kommen sehen. Ich wollte nicht drunter durchlaufen.“ 'Rose: ' „Ich bin Rose.“ 'Pete: ' „Na so ein Zufall, genauso heißt meine Tochter.“ --- * (Der Doctor will Rose die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns erklären. Sie gehen in Streit auseinander.) '''Doctor: „Ich hab ihnen als ersten Angeboten: Reisen sie mit mir durchs All, sie sagten Nein. Dann sagte ich Zeitmaschine.“ Rose: ''' „Ich hab das doch nicht geplant. Ich, hab doch gesehen wie's passiert und dachte... das kann ich verhindern.“ '''Doctor: „Ich hab's wider getan. Ich hab wieder einem Blöden Primaten vertraut. Ich hätt's wissen sollen, das Universum zu sehen genügt euch nicht, niemals. Das Universum soll gefälligst was für euch tun.“ Rose: „Aber wenn sie durch die Zeitreisen und anderen Leuten das leben retten ist das okay, warum nicht wenn ich meinen Vater rette?...“ Doctor: „Ich weiß was ich tue, aber sie nicht. Wir waren gleichzeitig in doppelter Ausführung vorhanden.“ Rose: „Aber er ist am Leben!“ Doctor: „Mein Heimatplanet wurde ausgelöscht. Meine ganze Familie, glauben sie ich wollte nie zurückreisen um ihre leben zu retten?“ Rose: ''' „Aber ich hab doch nicht die Geschichte verändert. Nicht wirklich, ich meine, er wird nie Politiker, er wird nicht den dritten Weltkrieg auslösen oder so was.“ '''Doctor: „Rose es lebt nun ein Mensch in dieser Welt der vorher nicht mehr al Leben war. Ein ganz normaler Mensch. Aber das macht einen Riesen unterschied. Die ganze Welt hat sich verändert weil er noch lebt.“ Rose: ''' „Würden sie ihn lieber tot sehen?“ '''Doctor: „Das hab ich nicht gesagt.“ Rose: ''' „Ich versteh schon. EINMAL SIND SIE NICHT DIE NUMMER EINS IN MEINEM LEBEN.“ '''Doctor: „Ganz wie sie meinen, geben sie mir den Schlüssel? Den Tardisschlüssel. Der hat ja dann wohl keine Bedeutung mehr für sie.“ Rose: ''' „Klar sicher. Bitte.“ '''Doctor: „Tja, sie haben was sie wollten. Also auf wiedersehen.“ Rose: „SIE MACHEN MIR KEINE ANGST! Ich weiß wie einsam sie sind. In einer Minute sind sie wieder da. Oder sie stehen vor der Tardis und warten auf mich. (wortlos geht der Doctor zur Haustür.) ABER DA KÖNNEN SIE WARTEN BIS ZUM JÜNGSTEN TAG!“ Pete: „Probleme mit ihrem Freund?“ --- * Pete: „Tschuldigung, aber warum machen sie den hier Ordnung?“ Rose: ''' „Sorry, ist' so ne' Angewohnheit.“ '''Pete: „Machen sie sich keinen Kopf. Pärchen streiten sich andauernd.“ Rose: „Wir sind kein Pärchen. Warum glaubt jeder da läuft was? Er lässt mich echt sitzen.“ Pete: „Was nen' hübsches Ding wie sie? Wenn ich ihr Freund wäre...“ Rose: ' „Stopp! Aufhören.“ '''Pete: ' „Ich wollt doch nur sagen...“ '''Rose: „Ich weiß was sie sagen wollten. Damit fangen wir gar nicht erst an. Wir werden auch nicht annähernd an so was wie „das“ denken. Das ist nämlich... das ist, gar nicht möglich. Ich will mir das nicht vorstellen und sie auch nicht. Vergleichen sie, das von mir aus, ph. tz- mit dem Bermudadreieck.“ Pete: „Na sie machen ja Komplimente.“ Rose: ' „Gut. Gehen wir jetzt?“ (''Sie hält ihm den Arm hin.) 'Pete: ' „Und, das ist kein zweideutiges Angebot?“ '''Rose: „Aber kein bisschen.“ Pete: ' „Ich würd sie ja in die Klapse zurückbringen aus der sie entlaufen sind. Aber ich könnte schwören ich kenn' sie von irgendwo her.“ -- * (''Sonny Hoskin versucht seinem Sohn die Hochzeit noch auszureden.) '''Sonny Hoskin: „Vielleicht ist es ja gut so. Das bringt dir ne' Galgenfrist. Also wegen so was muss man heute nicht mehr heiraten. Leb ruhig noch ein bisschen in Sünde.“ Stuart Hoskin: „Dad!“ Sonny: ' „In Zehn Jahren wirst du dich umdrehen und sagen ''ich würd die Zeit zurückdrehen wenn möglich wär. Es is' auf einmal so kalt hier nicht wahr?“ --- * (Auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit. Pete und Rose in dessen Wagen.) '''Pete: „Sie schießen mich ja voll ab. Sie sind nicht zufällig mit meiner Frau verwandt?“ Rose: ''' „Oh mein Gott! Die kommt ja auch zur Hochzeit.“ '''Pete: „Wer? Jackie? Sie kennen sie?“ Rose: „Ah- irgendwie schon.“ Pete: „Was hat sie ihnen so erzählt?“ Rose: ''' „Sie hat gesagt sie wären der '''fantastischste Mann auf der ganzen Welt.“ Pete: „Das muss ne' andere Jackie sein. Das würde sie nie sagen.“ --- * Sonny: '''„Die Hälfte der Gäste ist nicht gekommen. Du hast Glück das du nicht da bist. Diese Hochzeit wird ne' Riesen Katastrophe. (...)“ --- * '''Stuart: „Dad. Geh rein, wir dürfen die braut vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen. Das bringt Unglück.“ Sonny: '„Das Unglück ist längst passiert. Ich sag's dir auf der Sache liegt ein Fluch.“ --- * (''Die Zeitlinie versucht siech zu korrigieren.) (Rose und Pete fahren vor der Kirche vor. Plötzlich erscheint, quietschend das Unfallauto, es rast auf Petes Wagen zu.) 'Rose: ' „DAD!“ (Pete weicht aus. Fährt an den Bürgersteig.) '''Pete: „Dieser Wagen, der selbe wie vorher. (sie steigen aus.) Er war direkt vor uns wo ist er hin?Sie haben mich Dad genannt. Wieso denn das?“ Jackie: „Oh wunderbar. Da ist er ja. Katastrophenpete höchstpersönlich. Du kommst noch zu deiner eigenen Beerdigung zu spät. Obwohl du na dran warst.“ Pete: „Alles halb so wild.“ --- * (Der Doctor geigt Jackie endlich mal die Meinung.) Jackie: '''„Was geht hier vor? Was sind das für Biester? Was sind das für Biester?“ '''Doctor: „Es gab einen Zeitunfall, eine Wunde in der Zeit, und die werden davon angelockt wie Batterien.“ Jackie: '''„Wieso Zeit? Was labern sie da über Zeit?“ '''Doctor: „Ach, war mir klar das sie los keifen. Jackie, ich hab jetzt weder Lust noch Zeit mir jetzt ihre Beschwerden anzuhören.“ Jackie: „Also ich hör wohl nicht recht, ich bin ihnen doch noch nie begegnet.“ Doctor: „Nein und das werden sie auch nicht wenn sie mir nicht helfen. Und darum sage ich innen, und darauf warte ich schon viel zu lange: JACKIE TYLER, TUN SIE WAS ICH SAGE UND ÜBERPRÜFEN SIE SOFORT DIE TÜREN!“ Jackie: '(''eingeschüchtert.) „Ja Sir.“ '''Doctor: „Ha, das hätt ich schon vor Uhrzeiten tun sollen.“ --- * Doctor: „(…) Die Zeitlinie ist verletzt, und sie wollen die Wunde sterilisieren. In dem sie alles darin verschlingen.“ Rose: ' „Ist das weil... Ist es meine Schuld?“ (''Der Doctor sieht sie nur ernst an.) --- * '''Pete: „Es steigt Rauch aus der Stadt auf aber ich hör keine Sirenen. Ich glaub nicht das die nur hier sind. Die Dinger sind überall. Vielleicht auf der ganzen Welt. War das ne'n Auto?“ (Der Doctor sieht wie das Unfallauto Pete's plötzlich auftaucht, quietschend um eine Kurve biegt um in einem gelben licht zu verschwinden.) Doctor: „Ist nicht wichtig. Vergessen sie's einfach.“ --- * (Pete erkennt in Rose „seine“ Rose wieder.) Pete: „Ihr Freund sagte, woran sollen sie Schuld sein?“ Rose: „An allem. Ich weiß nicht.“ Pete: „Sie haben meine Autoschlüssel. Man gibt seine Schlüssel nicht einfach einer völlig Fremden. Aber ich- ich hab ihnen gleich vertraut. Von dem Moment an wo ich sie getroffen hab. Einfach so. Eine Zeit- wunde... sie nannten mich Dad. Ich seh's doch. Sie haben meine Augen. Und Jackies ganze Art. Sie klingen genau wie sie wenn sie schreien. (Streicht ihr über die Wange. Sie nimmt seine Hand und hält sie sich an die Wange.) Sie... sind, du bist- meine Rose. (Beide Hände an ihren Kopf haltend, Rose schließt die Augen.) meine Rose als erwachsen.“ (Sie umarmen sich.) Rose: '(''weint vor Freude.) „Dad. Mein Dad. Mein Daddy.“ --- * (Der Doctor bewundert das einfache und romantische Leben des Brautpaares.) 'Stuart: '„Verzeihen sie, Mister äh...“ '''Doctor: „'Doctor'!“ Stuart: „Sie scheinen zu wissen was hier los ist.“ Doctor: „Das sieht wohl so aus.“ Stuart: „Ich wollte nur fragen... Sarah Clark: „-Können sie uns retten?“ (Der Doctor hört auf die Türen zu scannen. Tritt vor.) Doctor: „Und wer seit ihr beiden?“ Stuart: „Stuart Hoskins.“ Sarah: ''' „Sarah Clark.“ '''Doctor: „Und der Mitfahrer? Mädchen oder Junge?“ Sarah: ' „Keine Ahnung. Ich will's noch nicht wissen.“ (''Streicht sich über den Babybauch.) '''Doctor: „Wie hat das denn alles angefangen?“ Stuart: „Vor dem Beatboxclub, um Zwei Uhr Morgens.“ Sarah: ''' „An der Straßenecke, ich hatte meine Handtasche verloren und kein Geld für's Taxi.“ '''Stuart: „Ich hab sie Heimgefahren.“ Doctor: „Was dann? Gab's ne' Verabredung?“ Sarah: ''' „Hab seine Nummer auf dem Handrücken notiert.“ '''Stuart: „Seitdem klebt sie an mir, mein Dad hat gesagt...“ (Bricht ab. Fauchen.) Sarah: ''' „Ich weiß nicht was da vor sich geht. Und ich weiß wir sind nicht wichtig.“ '''Doctor: „Wer erzählt den so was? Ich bin ziemlich weit rum gekommen, hab Dinge getan da träumen sie nicht von aber, sie beide. An der Straßenecke, um Zwei Uhr früh, und dann ein Taxi heimwärts. So ein Leben hab ich nie geführt. Ja. (lächelt.) Ich versuche sie zu retten.“ --- * (Pete möchte mehr über sich und die Zukunft erfahren.) Pete: „Ich bin Vater. Ich äh meine natürlich bin ich schon Vater aber, Rose wird groß. Und das wirst du. Das ist wunderbar. Ich meine i-ich habe irgendwie befürchtet du wärst zu nichts nütze bei all meinen nutzlosen Genen. (lacht nervös.) Wie bist du nur hergekommen?“ Rose: „Willst du das echt wissen?“ Pete: „Ja.“ Rose: ''' „In ner' Zeitmaschine.“ '''Pete: „Ne' Zeitmaschine.“ Rose: „Hand auf Herz.“ Pete: „Was haben den alle Zeitmaschinen da wo du herkommst?“ Rose: ''' „Nein. Nur '''der Doctor.“ Pete: „Wusstest du das dies, diese, Dinger kommen?“ Rose: ''' „Nein.“ '''Pete: „Och ich weiß nicht, mir dreht sich der Kopf. Wie sieht die Zukunft aus?“ Rose: ' „Die ist nichts so anders.“ '''Pete: ' „Wie seh ich aus? Hab ich graue Harre? (Rose schweigt.) Oder bin ich kahl? (lachend.) Sag jetzt bloß nicht ich hab ne' Glatze? Also wenn-wenn der Kerl nicht dein Freund ist -worüber ich ehrlich gesagt froh wäre- denn als dein Vater finde ich ein bisschen zu alt für dich. (Rose lacht auf.) Aber hast du en' Freund?“ '''Rose: „Nein. Nicht mehr.“ Jackie: '„Mickey.“ (''Der junge Mickey läuft auf Rose zu und umarmt sie.) '''Pete: „Kennst du ihn?“ Rose: „Ich hab ihn noch nie in ne'm Anzug gesehen. Du musst mich loslassen Schatz. (verwundert.) Das sage ich heute noch.“ Jackie: „Er klammert sich an alles ich Reichweite als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Wenn der mal ne' Freundin hat tut die mir jetzt schon leid.“ Pete: „Ähm, Rose und ich haben uns gerade unterhalten.“ Jackie: „Ach ja. Unterhalten, während draußen die Welt untergeht machst du was? Gräbst gleich die jüngst Blondine an. Komm mit Mickey.“ (Pete will nach, aber Rose hält ihn zurück.) Rose: „Ä sag ihr bitte nichts.“ Pete: „Wieso?“ Rose: ''' „Ich meine, äh ich will einfach nicht das du's ihr sagst.“ '''Pete: „Aber warum denn nicht?“ Rose: „Da wo ich herkomme, hat Jackie nicht mal ne' Ahnung wie der Videorecorder programmiert wird.“ Pete: „Das hab ich ihr letzte Woche gezeigt. Schon verstanden.“ --- * (Rose versteht nun die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns.) (Der Doctor spricht zur Baby-Rose.) Doctor: „Also Rose, du wirst nicht den Weltuntergang verursachen verstanden? Verstanden? (Zu Rose.) Jackie hat sie mir anvertraut damit ich auf sie aufpasse. Wie die Zeiten sich doch ändern.“ Rose: „Ich sollte lieber aufpassen. Ich glaub ich hab gerade Mickey auf mich als Mutterglucke geprägt.“ (Rose will das Baby berühren. Ein Fauchen ertönt. Der Doctor hält sie zurück.) Doctor: „Nein! Nicht das Baby anfassen. Ihr seit die selben Personen das ist ein Paradoxon, und genau das soll sich nicht ereignen. Nicht solang diese Dinger da draußen sind. Alles neue, jede Störung der Zeitlinie macht sie stärker. Ein Paradoxon würde sie reinlassen.“ Rose: „Ich kann gar nichts richtig machen oder?“ Doctor: „Da sie schon fragen, Nein. Also fassen – sie – nicht – das – Baby – an!“ Rose: ''' „Ich – bin – nicht – dämlich!“ '''Doctor: „wär ich nicht drauf gekommen. Na gut. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte sie auch niemals zurück gelassen.“ Rose: ''' „Ich weiß.“ '''Doctor: „Ganz im Vertrauen ich hab keine Plan. Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß keinen Ausweg.“ Rose: ''' „Ihnen fällt schon was ein.“ '''Doctor: „Tja, die gesamte Erde wird Sterilisiert. Nur in dieser Kirche und ein paar ähnlichen Orten hat vielleicht jemand überlebt. Wir stehen das noch für eine Weile durch aber nichts hält diese Wesen auf. Am Ende kommen sie rein. So alt sind diese Mauern doch nicht. Und ich kann nichts tun um sie aufzuhalten. Früher gab es Gesetze die genauso etwas verhindern sollten. Mein Volk hätte es verhindert. Aber es ist ausgelöscht. Und meine Zeit läuft ebenfalls ab.“ Rose: ''' „Wenn ich, geahnt hätte...“ '''Doctor: „Sagen sie... einfach es tut ihnen Leid.“ Rose: „Das tut es. Es tut mir Leid.“ (Er brüht sie an der Wange, lächelt, sie umarmen sich.) Rose: „'Doctor', haben sie da was heißes?“ (Sie greift in seine Jacke, zuckt zusammen und lässt den Tardisschlüssel zu Bodenfallen, er erleuchtet.) --- * Stuart: '''„Geht auch ein Akku?“ '''Doctor: „''Fantastisch!“ --- * (''Pete will wissen ob er ein guter Vater sein wird.) Pete: „Warum, seit ihr eigentlich ausgerechnet hier her gekommen? Wenn ich ne' Zeitmaschine hätte fände ich 1987 nicht so aufregend. Zumindest nicht dies Gegend hier.“ Rose: „Wie sind einfach hier gelandet.“ Pete: „Zu meinem Glück. Wenn du nicht hier gewesen wärst...“ Rose: „Äh, das war bloß ne'n Zufall. Das war, einfach Riesen Glück. Wahnsinn.“ Pete: „Und in-in in der Zukunft, bin ich da noch mit ihr zusammen?“ Rose: ''' „Ja.“ '''Pete: „Wohnst du noch bei uns?“ Rose: „Ja.“ Pete: „Bin ich ein guter Vater?“ Rose: ''' „Du, hast dich Abends an mein Bett gesetzt, und mir ne' Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt. Du warst immer da. Hast nie eine ausgelassen. Und ähm... du hast mit uns Picknicks veranstaltet, Samstags auf dem Land. Du warst immer für uns da. Du hast uns nie im Stich gelassen. Auf dich konnte ich mich voll, verlassen.“ '''Pete: „Sieht mir gar nicht ähnlich.“ --- * Rose: „Wenn die Zeitlinie wieder stimmt...“ Doctor: „Wird jeder hier vergessen was war. Und keine Bange, die Sache die sie verändert haben, bleibt verändert.“ Pete: „Sie meinen ich wer'd noch immer Leben. (Rose sieht ihn an.) Obwohl ich tot sein sollte. (Der Doctor sieht Rose an.) Deshalb hab ich nichts aus meinem Leben gemacht. Es war wohl bedeutungslos.“ Doctor: „So funktioniert das nicht.“ Pete: „Blödsinn. Ich bin so nutzlos. Ich kann nicht mal anständig sterben. Ich bin an der ganzen miesere Schuld. Rose: „Es ist meine Schild.“ (Sie nimmt seine Hand.) Pete: „Nein liebes. Ich bin dein Dad. Es ist mein Job die Schuld einzutragen.“ Jackie: „Ihr Dad? Wie kannst du ihr Vater sein? Wie alt warst du da 12? Is' ja widerwärtig!“ (Der Doctor verdreht die Augen.) Pete: „Jackie ich, hör zu. Das ist Rose.“ Jackie: „Rose? Hast du sie noch alle? Gibst meiner Tochter den Namen von ne'r anderen wie viele gibt’s denn noch? Nennst du die alle Rose?“ Pete: ' „Um Himmels Willen sie doch hin es ist die selbe Rose.“ (''Pete nimmt Jackie das Baby ab, und gibt es Rose.) '''Doctor: „ROSE NICHT!“ --- * (Der Doctor wird vom Reaper verschlungen.) Doctor: „Ich bin der älteste hier drin!“ Rose: „'DOCTOR'!“ --- * (Pete hat sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. Er opfert sich.) Pete: „'Der' Doctor hat's wirklich gut mit dir gemeint. Er wollte nicht das du das alles noch einmal durchleben musst. Nicht wen es einen anderen Weg gibt. Gibt’s aber nicht.“ Rose: „Wo von redest du denn?“ Pete: „Das Auto das mich überfahren sollte liebes, es ist hier. Der Doctor wusste längst worauf es hinausläuft. Doch er hat versucht mich zu schützen. Na gut, er kann uns nicht mehr helfen. Aber ich.“ Rose: „Aber du kannst nicht...“ Pete: „Wer bin ich liebes? Hm.“ (Hält ihren Kopf.) Rose: (weinend.) „Mein Daddy.“ Pete: „Jackie, sieh doch, unsere Tochter.“ (jetzt sieht sie es auch. Umarmt sie.) Jackie: „Oh Gott!“ Pete: „Ich müsste tot sein. Jackie, nun wirst du mich endlich los.“ Jackie: „Sag nicht so was.“ Pete: „Vertrau mir nur einmal in deinem Leben. Es geht nicht anders. Du musst überleben. Und du musst unsere Tochter großziehen.“ (Pete und Jackie küssen sich.) Pete: „Ich hab dir nie Gut-Nacht-Geschichten vorgelesen, oder mit euch Picknick gemacht, ich bin nie für dich da gewesen.“ Rose: '(''weinend.) „Sicher wärst du das.“ '''Pete: „Aber ich tu jetzt was für dich. Ich kann ein anständiger Vater sein.“ Rose: (weinend.) „Das ist nicht fair.“ Pete: „Ich dufte ne' Extrarunde drehen. Wer auf der Welt kriegt schon so ne' Gelegenheit. Und obendrein, hab ich dich gesehen. Du bist wunderschön. Hab ich nicht ein Glück? Dann wollen wir mal. Hör auf deinen Vater. Du bist doch für mich da liebes. (Rose nickt.) Danke das du mich gerettet hast.“ (Sie umarmen sich. Schnitt. Draußen verlässt Peter die Kirche, die Reaper warten schon auf ihn. Er läuft zum Bürgersteig, sieht sich um. Das Auto kommt nicht. Er sieht hoch ein Reaper hat ihn schon im Visier. Das Auto erscheint, Pete läuft zur Ecke und genau auf die Fahrbahn. Der Fahrer reißt den Arm hoch. Reifen quietschen.) Pete: „Leb wohl Liebes“ (Er schließt die Augen. Die Vase geht zu Bruch. Die Reaper verschwindet. Rose atmet durch. Der Doctor berührt sie an der Schulter.) Doctor: „Gehen sie zu ihm. Schnell.“ (Rose läuft zu ihrem sterbenden Vater. Hält seine Hand. Er sieht sie an. Dann schließt er die Augen.) --- * 'Rose: '(Off.) „Peter Alan Tyler, mein Vater. Der wunderbarste Mann auf der ganzen Welt. Er starb am 7. November 1987.“ (Rose und der Doctor gehen Hand in Hand auf die Tardis zu.) Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 27 (Dialoge)